


get a good look everyone!

by technomaed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Minor Violence, No Romance, No Smut, Post-War, just pure angst babyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technomaed/pseuds/technomaed
Summary: His mask faltered, readjusting it onto his face to look up at Tommy - the ominous smile never moving. He assumed this entire situation would be going his away, never expecting to see that nether portal turn into a cesspool of those he once loved - finally against him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	get a good look everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t wrote anything in a bop go easy on me smh.
> 
> this was inspired by a tiktok from @etomega, go check them out their cosplays are god like :)

"Put everything in the hole, Dream"

His mask faltered, readjusting it onto his face to look up at Tommy - the ominous smile never moving. He assumed this entire situation would be going his away, never expecting to see that nether portal turn into a cesspool of those he once loved - finally against him.

"I won't ask again" the remark meant nothing to him, if none of them were here, Tommy would already be in a 6 foot grave for pulling such a stunt - god he wished none of them were here. He knew he could take them on, fear wasn't his downfall in this, it was pure and radiating shame.

He moved his gaze up once more, keeping direct eye contact unbeknownst to Tommy as he shedded off his netherite armor in a sickly, slowly manner, one by one, never dropping his angered eyes from the pretentious kid in front of him. This must've upset Tommy, not knowing what expression hid under Dreams mask, causing a near fatal swipe of the diamond sword in his hands to mere inches from Dreams face, scraping the molecules of the stained porcelain. It cracked, but still laid tight around his face. Tommy smirked, Dream fucking hated when he smirked.

"Your items too."  
Silence, that was the first factor that caused a fight or flight response in Dreams body, ignited in the want to run away. Being caught after an eternity of staying untouched was one hell of an emotion, no words could justify the disorientation his mind was putting him through. One after one his items dropped, sword, potions, tridents, everything that only slightly benefited his power. His protected identity being one of the most beneficial, what a shame it was to go.

"I recall saying everything, Dream"  
The silence broke, an anxious breath left the god.  
"Tommy-"  
"Everything, put your mask in the hole."

His shoulders began to shake, if only everyone could see his terror ridden face, he was glad they couldn't, at least for now. The few moments of privacy was something he pushed himself to cherish, knowing Tommy was dead set on violating that. He never explained why he had the mask, it was always just basic unknowing respect to never ask about it. Dream enjoyed the fact of no one knowing what went on under it, in situations where body language could be the death of him, his mask was the savior - power is so much more easier to obtain in anonymity.

His hand stuttered as he reached behind himself for the clasp, fingers dipping under the metal frame, sweat beading onto his nails. Click, the white straps fell by the sides of his face, other hand still holding the front firmly. His hatred of everyone around him began to grew, they were all still here, intently watching despite Dream having his back turned to all of them, he could feel their eyes burning into the back of his neck at this rate. "Hurry Up." Tommy shouted, patience wearing thinner than the veil keeping Dreams wavering confidence intact. His hand dropped out of adrenaline, taking the mask with it.

He wondered when the silence would end, static corrupting his ears.

Tommy snickered, looking directly into his eyes now as he reached into the hole of Dreams items, taking out the necessities to bring himself the positive self-esteem the man in front of him no longer owned. After slipping on the last item; a chest plate, Tommy spoke. "You're one ugly son of a bitch, I should take you out of your misery." Dream laughed in return, his body language finally showing the truth, he wasn't humored - he was humiliated. Tommy only smiled at this, Dream could almost see the cogs turning in his head, he knew he was thinking of ways to make this more mortifying than it had to be.

He watched as Tommy tapped his old axe down on the bedrock ground, sighing and looking back at Dream. "But, I really don't think that's enough." Dreams mind raced with possibilities, all leading to a painful death, "What? You can't kill me To-" Interrupted, Tommy started lifting the axe off the ground, "I really think you should face all those you hurt, quite literally face to face."

He knew it was coming, he just didn't expect it to be forced. His face would've been seen as he was killed, or maybe escorted to the prison - but being told straightforward everyone would see his face in a short time frame of visible guilt didn't seem to be enjoyable. His stalling was over now, this was it, yet he attempted to keep pushing. "Tommy-"

Cool metal pressed against his throat before he could even fathom the next words to come out of his own mouth, he gulped, looking to Tommy with sudden dread. The largest part of the axe blade twisted, craning his head as the underside of his calf was swiftly kicked. His body turned, falling onto the ground with his head pulled upward. Every fiber of his being was screaming, as if a forest fire was happening inside him, run run run, look down, close your eyes.

He looked down at the ground for a swift moment, axe pushing back up, buried deep beneath his chin, causing him to follow the action as he could now see the multiple calculated eyes take in his disgruntled features. "Take a good look everyone!" Tommy shouted, both hands raising in rejoice. Dreams body was brought back up from the ground with the movement, awkward and pained smile plastered on his face. He could see everyone, but even worse, they could see him. They all looked so, pitiful, some just straight driven to see him suffer with smirks on their faces. He was hated, they all hated him now and fixing that was no longer an option. 

The axe was removed from under his chin, he fell, head finally dropping with knees sprawled out in front of him. The silence only caused more static, Tommy's booming voice turned into mere faded radio for Dream. The last thing he was able to make out before being dragged off, was Tommy and Tubbo laughing and the sound of TNT going off.

The last thing he would ever see in that bunker was Sapnaps eyes turning towards him, disgust encasing around his past friends gaze. As Sam pulled him into the portal with him, he continued to look at Sapnap, with a blank canvas of a face that everyone he knew and controlled was introduced to as powerless, vile even.

Dream was utterly vile, less physically, more morally. And for eons, that is what he will be remembered as.


End file.
